


What Are We?

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: A little fluff?, Best Friends, Drabble, Hanbin's underage lol, M/M, Slice of Life, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Jiwon doesn't want to be apart from Hanbin.





	

Hanbin and Jiwon were in university and in the same year, despite Jiwon being a year older. It wasn’t that he was held back a year, but that Jiwon took a year off from school. He used the time to try out various jobs and see just what kind of art he was going for. He was a talented kid, but with many talents, he wasn’t an expert at any of them. This year hiatus gave Hanbin some time to finally graduate high school and they both started university at the same time.  
  
Despite their many attempts to convince their parents, mainly Jiwon’s, they couldn’t live together, and thus they lived in different communes. Jiwon lived with his family, as he had always been, while Hanbin had to live on his own. He was still underage and that was one of the reasons why Jiwon wanted to live with him. Hanbin’s father basically kicked him out of the house, but continued to give him sufficient funds to get through university.  
  
Hanbin was a good kid, to say the least. He normally obeyed his parents and even if he had done something wrong, they had a tendency to let him off the hook due to his good grades and high rankings. The pair had been friends for years, so they were both rather excited at the idea of attending the same university, even though they were there for different majors. Hanbin continued on with law and Jiwon with his art. It wasn’t the best school for art, but Jiwon couldn’t care less. He just didn’t want to be apart from Hanbin, especially since it was either here or somewhere in America.  
  
During their first semester, Hanbin was more than worn out. If the beginning was like this, how was he going to survive the next two and a half years? Jiwon, on the other hand, was having a grand time being surrounded by books and colors. He got the colors part, but not the books part. It frustrated him to no end, but then sometimes when he comes over and catches Hanbin studying with several books opened without even a single picture in sight, it makes him feel lucky.  
  
The pair managed to fit in a night to themselves on Saturdays. It wasn’t to be missed no matter what and that was their solid promise. Jiwon’s parents knew and understood this for future events. On the other hand, Hanbin’s parents didn’t even know where he lived. They had an address, but had forgotten it and it would’ve hurt their pride to ask.  
One Saturday night, they were both spread out on Hanbin’s sofa. Jiwon was lying on the younger’s lap as he was fed popcorn and the occasional cheese ball, if Hanbin was feeling generous. They were watching a newly released film Jiwon badly wanted to see at the cinema but Hanbin had an essay to do at the time. These nights were like dates to Jiwon. Almost always cuddled up to the younger at some point during his stay and Hanbin was quite the touchy person, so they never had an issue with skinship. Hanbin asked sometime during the progression of the film about the elder’s classes, Jiwon simply stated that he was managing, and with one last exam for the both of them, they would be free.  
  
When the movie finished, they watched the credits roll up on screen and Jiwon soon breaking their silence. He asked if he could stay with Hanbin here at his apartment for the summer and the other didn’t mind, really. Jiwon was there every other day, even without warning anyway. Jiwon was grateful.  
  
First day of summer finally arrived into their lives and Jiwon was overjoyed. Hanbin was, too, but his way of expressing it was by eating a tub of chocolate ice cream on his bed while he surfs YouTube to catch up on his favorite internet personalities. He’s missed, at least, four months-worth of videos, so he definitely had his hands full. Jiwon, having finished packing his stuff, rushed over to Hanbin’s apartment, one bag in each hand. It wasn’t entirely filled with clothes; he clarified when Hanbin asked about them. He showed the younger his gadget-filled bag, which caused Hanbin to roll of eyes back in disbelief.  
  
Jiwon basically had the majority of his clothes here anyway, so there was really no need to pack in more, Hanbin thought. When Jiwon noticed what the law student was doing, he stood by the doorway amused. The guy looked wrecked from lack of sleep, the room smelling like coca cola and cheese; most probably pizza upon further inspection. Jiwon plopped himself next to the other as he watched whatever the other was watching. It seemed to be a walkthrough of a game he finished weeks ago. “You could’ve just watched me play it.” Jiwon said with a laugh, and soon having his head leaning on the younger’s shoulder.  
  
The two were both pretty comfortable and didn’t want to move, so they stayed there in the same position for a couple hours; watching anything that seemed to peak their interests. Jiwon loved these moments a lot, especially if he somehow couldn’t have them forever. They’ve been going at it longer than he can remember though. Hanbin said it himself that he couldn’t let the “tradition” go. Jiwon laughed in amusement.  
  
Sometimes Jiwon would wake up from either a nap or just a long night’s sleep and see Hanbin in front of him, thinking that he has all he needs right then and there. Even if girls, and guys, flirt with him or even drunkenly kiss him, he’d only ever think of Hanbin. They’ve kissed before, even made out a couple times, but Hanbin never confirmed anything with him; most probably too shy to initiate anything.  
  
It was when Hanbin had told Jiwon that he had sex with this art guy named Seungyoon when Jiwon felt a pang of jealousy. He was smitten over Hanbin and he accepted it long ago. The law student continued with his story, saying it was his first time and though Jiwon had known the guy for years, he could’ve sworn his first time was in tenth grade with a girl named Jennie. Jiwon was still quite jealous nonetheless, maybe envious, especially since he knew who he fucked.  
  
It took a lot of convincing on Hanbin’s end to not go beating up the art guy when Jiwon found bruises in odd places on Hanbin’s body. Yes, they did shower together on occasion and it took every atom of Jiwon’s existence not to fuck his best friend in there, against the wall, on the floor, on the counter and anywhere else.  
  
Hanbin acted innocent most times, but Jiwon figured that the younger knew he fancied him, loved him, whatever; all the above. Perhaps it was time to bring up that topic again. And so there they were, having a very late dinner together on a Tuesday night, surprisingly on the dining table this time. Jiwon had most of his food finished by now, Hanbin with about half left, and Jiwon eased in with a dating question. He asked Hanbin if he was ever going to date anyone, kiss anyone, fuck anyone.  
  
After the incident with Seungyoon, Hanbin was less clingy than usual towards Jiwon, so he was slightly concerned as well. Hanbin wasn’t an open book, but with years of experience, Jiwon knew how to read the guy; more or less. Hanbin took a bit of acting class in high school and now psychology, so he might just be very good at hiding his emotions, or faking them.  
  
Hanbin’s first response was a choke, second was a shrug and third was an attempt at switching topics. Jiwon let it go for the time being. He brought it up again two weeks before their summer fun was over. They were both on Hanbin’s bed, reaching the seventh season of “Doctor Who” and Hanbin was going off in between scenes, loosely convincing himself that he’s going to be time travelling one day as well. Jiwon shaped his question towards just that, asking Hanbin if he would want to see anything in particular in the future. Jiwon, personally, wanted to see if they’d still be together, or even better, married.  
  
Okay, perhaps it was a stretch, but he was thinking about at least fifteen years ahead there. Hanbin’s answer was given to him simply: I want to be a dad. Jiwon was actually pretty happy with the idea of having a child, but Hanbin didn’t specify with whom. Just as he was about to ask, Hanbin added “with you”. That was all the reassurance Jiwon needed and Hanbin knew it.  
  
The younger was biting back a smile; the thought of them being together for that long was an amazing feeling, let alone adding a child to the picture. “So, what are we..” Jiwon was already pretty satisfied with the answer given, but he had to clarify this. “Right now?”  
  
Hanbin actually had the audacity to chuckle and wait for the rest of the episode to finish before replying, Jiwon being the impatient thing he is, practically holding his breath the entire time in a form of protest. Hanbin found it sickeningly cute; how his cheeks puffed out and all. He pressed against Jiwon’s cheeks to deflate them, placing a soft kiss to the elder’s lips. “Boyfriends”.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the account for a while now but kept putting off posting any work. So, here ya go! I doubt it's gonna be read by many, but to those who do, hope you liked it ^^


End file.
